And They Lived Happily Ever After
by Disneyprincesshope
Summary: The tale of how Snow White learned to live with and love the prince of her dreams, even with his power-hungry and malicious family.
1. A Castle fit for home

And they lived happily ever after…..

Chapter 1: Snow White

The horse's mane felt soft as silk under my palm, a strange security blanket indeed, but one I clung to as our journey ended. I knew that no matter how tight I gripped his hair, this horse wasn't going to save me from what ever lay ahead of me; I pondered how in the past year, or so, how dynamic my life had become. My role as princess had always been dismissed by my, excuse my language, "witch" of a step-mother. I had accepted it and learned to enjoy the daily tasks that a scullery maid preformed, so when I had a huntsman nearly kill me my daily duties were soon forgotten; I instead ran for my life into a horrific forest, finally finding my way to a tiny cottage. Seven kind and generous dwarfs took me in. I happily provided my cooking and cleaning skills as a thank you. Though the dwarfs were nothing but enchanting and their friendship is one I will always hold dear, I still dreamed of the man I had met while in the castle. He had been sweet, caring and dare I mention it handsome. I knew that I was truly a fool to assume that love could be found in rags and even less sensible to think that I could know a man by the way he serenaded me. But that had not mattered when it was just a dream. As constant as the sun rises and falls, reality always catches up to dreamers. So when an elderly peddler woman offered me a wishing apple to make that dream I wanted come true, I had thought maybe it would. And in a bizarre turn of events, I suppose it did. The apple was poison from my step-mother, but the man who woke me from my "sleeping-death," he was the prince from the castle. So it's true I rode off into the sunset with my prince, but the second I had waved goodbye to my dear friends I wondered, who really is my, by that I mean, Snow White's Prince?

I could see the golden castle shimmering in front of us: a strangely symbolic image, one of pure happiness and joy. But my heart felt like led in my chest, I knew I owed it to this man, who had won me my freedom and my life to win one more thing, my heart. Only love's first kiss could break that spell: so if he was my soul mate, should my heart hurt so much? All I could think of was the time when I was a little girl and my father had caught a bunny for me. I loved that sweet, innocent little creature. But it was always so scared and every time I looked into its eyes I started to cry. So one day my father found its cage door open and asked me, "Snow White, did you care for that rabbit? Watch it, feed it and love it?"

And I answered truthfully, "Yes father, I did."

He looked slightly disbelievingly and commented, "Then why is its cage open?"

Well I had never been one to hold in my feelings, so I looked my father straight in the eyes as tears welled up in my own, and I said "Daddy, I loved that bunny, I cared for it so much. But I knew that I couldn't keep it. It had family and friends. I didn't want to be the one who tore it away from that." But that had been many years ago, and though very much like that bunny, I didn't have family to return to, and my friends, well I had been a burden long enough in their home. So I turned to the prince as he smiled and said "We're here, welcome my love, to my kingdom."

The mahogany doors swung open as we neared the entrance, a sweet servant asked if she could get me or the prince anything. I shook my head and I walked the length of a marble hallway, noticing the golden fixtures and ornate glowing candles. His palace was beyond just beautiful, words like magnificent and wondrous floated to mind. I looked around to see him and mentioned my pleasure of the surroundings. I tried to suppress the thought that no matter how beautiful this place was, it still was a form of prison to me. The prince looked at me, almost as he was trying not to ask what was wrong, but knew something was. "Snow White would you like to see your room?" he inquired.

I nodded and replied, "That would be wonderful, thank you." We walked in silence through countless hallways all with the same monotone gold and marble décor. We finally reached large oak doors covered in an elaborate show of carvings. Those I could make out were of flowers and vines wrapping their way around a tree. A maiden stared back at me from the foot of the tree, looking some what smug in a way beyond adequate description. The prince flung the doors open to reveal a splendor of velvet and satin in different maroon hues covering everything from the flamboyant wooden headboard to the stunning window seat, from which the chair's occupant could view the astounding grounds, including the rose garden and the stables. The room left nothing lacking, it held a whole dresser of striking gowns, a robust vanity and even had an exquisite powder room attached through another carved wooden door. I turned and smiled back at the prince, hoping that I convinced him enough to put his heart at rest. Though the room was superb, I don't think any material object could calm my nerves or disperse my fear. I slowly twirled around to look at the prince to see if my facade had worked, the way his eyes tore through me and the downturn of his supple lips gave the immediate response of no. When he finally spoke his voice was like chocolate, rich and smooth flowing from his lips, "Snow, I want you to be happy here, so please ask for anything you wish." I turned away, ashamed of how rude I had been, the prince had been nothing but kind and generous and I had taken it all for granted, I truly was juvenile.

But I did have one question: I looked the prince straight on and queried the one question I had always longed to know, since the day we met near the well. "Dear Sir, I have one thing to ask: though it may not be of physical nature, I wish to know your name." He looked some what pleased, a smile coming to the corners of his mouth, a chuckle escaping his lips. The way his eyes shined as he laughed was one of the most captivatingly beautiful displays. I felt almost like I was witnessing a miracle-- to see this dashingly handsome man, giggle.

"Oh Snow, your question would seem more then normal in any other instance, but you see I have a joke of a name, truly a cruel thing on the part of my late father, but still. My name, is Princeton or more commonly known as Prince. You see my name and title are the same I am Prince Princeton."

I had learned many things, one of them was to never flat out laugh at your host; but sadly my manners were thrown aside in this moment. My laughter trickled out; I could feel some tension lifting, "So truly dear Prince" I stopped to smile again "I have known your name for some time!" I couldn't help but giggle again. The Prince, who truly showed his gentleman nature only smiled and giggled along, rather then pointing out my horrid etiquette.

"Well now, that we have had our proper introductions, Snow, would you like to meet some more people?" He pondered softly.

I was still smiling when I replied "Yes that would be wonderful, may I ask who?"

He gestured down the corridor we had come from, and as we started walking he answered. "Well you see, before my father died he told my mother that he wished me to be king, over my older brother. He thought Kane's heart was too full of anger to rule our kingdom. But my mother couldn't stand to see her eldest son disgraced by his own father, so once my father died and she was ruler she proclaimed that the first son to find and marry a princess she approved of, would be crowned king. So you see, we are going to meet my mother and brother." My pace slowed as took in this shocking information, I was about to meet his mother. A woman who had disobeyed her husband and king so she could pit her sons against each other, in a battle of the quickest to the altar! I had known that after being saved by the prince, we would most likely be wed, but being my idealistic self I had presumed it would be because we truly were a match, one worth breaking a magic spell. I also knew that politics, especially those concerning an angry mother could be disastrous, and I truly did not wish to have another queen cross at me. So I decided to make the best of the situation and gain his mother's love and respect.

I finally nodded slowly to show my comprehension as we continued walking until we got to an open door, inside I could see walls lined with books. Dusty volumes covered all the walls except one, which was a large window, its shimmering glass gave way to scenic view of the kingdom's hills and rivers. But my gaze was torn always from the vista and upon the man sitting on the chesterfield. He held a book which he seemed oddly interested in, he looked very much like the man standing beside me, with a few differences such as the build of his chin and his hair was slightly shorter and darker, but truly they were easily spotted as brothers. "Snow, I would like you to meet my brother, Kane." the prince chocked out, seemingly very abrasive to his elder brother. I curtsied and smiled up at Kane as he looked up, presumably for the first time since we entered the room. As I looked into Kane's eyes for the first time I felt the urge to run screaming from the room. His eyes were those of malevolent and vile snakes, a true fright. His mouth turned up in a cruel rendition of his brother's smile. His voice was nothing like chocolate, any sweetness seemed to be squelched from his whole person, instead in was replaced with a snarl of a voice.

"Ah, at last, I meet you Snow White." The way he spoke my name seemed to rip something inside me, a warning rung loudly in my ears it screamed _"Run, hide, go!"_ but my feet held me in Kane's presence and he continued "My brother has spoken very fondly of the princess in rags he had met. You see I made a wager with our duke that Princeton couldn't find you again, but alas he has. And more so it looks as though he plans to keep you. But don't worry my brother always seeks things that aren't his but fails to obtain them." His remarks were so cold, I almost felt Prince cringe next to me. My mind reeled, trying to formulate some sort of polite reply to such a wicked comment.

"Oh Kane, please mind your manners round our new guest." A woman remarked as she stepped out of the shadows behind the door. She appeared quite lovely, strawberry blond curls enclosed her face, her eyes were gentle and kind but slightly weary, her thin pale lips turned up into a papery smile. "My dear, it truly is lovely to meet you, oh and I see Princeton didn't lie, you are quite beautiful." Her voice seemed to float out like broken chimes. "I would formally like to welcome you to our home and kingdom, Snow White."

A serving maid softly knocked and entered followed closely by a scrawny man, his stick-like features made more predominant by the odd goatee he wore. "Your majesties" he spluttered out and bowed. "I beg a word with you Sir Kane." He, I presumed must be the wagering duke, who Kane had spoken of. Kane abruptly stood and walked over to the duke and just nodded as a goodbye and left.

The queen sat, and looked up at me "Snow White, would you please sit and talk with me for a moment?" my heart skipped a jump, but thankfully I remembered my etiquette and replied "It would be my honor your majesty." As I sat down on the velvet chair across from the chesterfield, the prince went to sit next his mother. She looked at him and steadily said "Princeton would you please go check that the maids have prepared a roast like I asked of them for the evening meal?"

He looked slightly abash but quickly responded "Yes, of course, is there anything else I can do for you mother?"

She shook her head as he left the room closing the door at her instruction. My heartbeat quickened even more as I sat in silence with the queen. She finally spoke, her tone was slightly husky like it pained her to say it but she was determined to anyway. "Snow White, there is something that is of dire importance you need to know."


	2. A brother's hidden will

Chapter two: Princeton

I paced back and forth outside the door. I knew my mother was capable of many things: but she was crossing a line. I had barely time to show Snow around before she stole her away to talk about God knows what! My family was truly in disarray, father had been our reliable figure head for so long; he had taught me and Kane everything we knew. Mother was devastated when we learned his illness was terminal, and even more distressed when father proclaimed me as his successor. I understood that she thought Kane too unsympathetic for ruling and me too infantile; she never once withdrew from telling us this, but to pull aside my bride to be and tell her of this, well it was inexcusable. After quickly going on the pointless errand my mother sent me on, I returned to pace outside the study door. I just hoped that Snow would have her wits about her and be careful of my scheming mother. The doors slowly opened as Snow tip-toed out, "Snow, are you alright? What happened?" I exclaimed as I strolled closer.

She leapt, surprised by my increasingly shrinking proximity to her. "I'm very well, thank you Princeton. Your mother only wished to welcome me in private. That is all." She said somewhat evasively.

"Hmm, I suppose I should give you the tour of the castle." I stated more like a proclamation rather then asking for permission.

"While that would be quite lovely, I am very tired from the journey here, and would like to retire to my chamber, that is if it is acceptable with you?" she asked somewhat abruptly.

"Oh, of course, how foolish of me to forget, would you like me to send something up for you to eat? Or maybe get the maid to draw you a bath?" I asked trying to show how much I wished her to be happy.

"A bath would be wonderful, and a snack would be lovely, thank you again Princeton." I nodded slowly as she and I walked down the corridor to her room, and then as she entered the door I couldn't stop myself from asking "Snow, truly what did my mother discuss with you?"

She looked at me, as cold as the moment before I kissed her in the coffin and said "She said that she preferred me much more over all the other women you traipsed around with." She sang, each ring of her voice piercing me like a knife. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Apparently pain was an entrance fee in the royal family. The mahogany door thundered shut. I turned on my heel and ran as swift as I possibly could without raising any alarms. I screeched at a halt in front of my mother as she excited the hallway beyond the study.

"Mother," I panted "How could you! Not only disgrace you son with such mendacity, but also dishonor father and his memory once again!" As I spoke a sly grin emerged on my mother's face.

"Ah, so she believed me then. You see my son, only a woman who had a mind of her own, one who didn't follow your every whim and will, can marry my son. I need my sons to marry women who can take care of a family alone, as well as a country. I know what it is like, Princeton, to be abandoned and forgotten. I know the pains of being a mother without her husband, a queen without her king: and very few women could stand the pressure, and apparently Snow White isn't one of them!" She spat out, clearly pitying me. I stumbled backwards; my mother thought she was helping me by scrutinizing my bride to be. She thought that no women without a mind, soul and will of her own could be fit to rule. Well I knew my Snow had all of these, though Snow White didn't know of my father's plan or my curiosity of the future my father had prepared for me. She had no knowledge of the years I had spent dreaming of the maiden my father had betrothed me to: the maiden fair as snow, with hair as dark as ebony and lips as red as blood. No, Snow White knew not of my godmother whose love was much more real then that of my blood mother, a godmother who had always longed for her own child, and whose wish was granted mere hours before her death. Sadly all that Snow White knew of that tale was the stepmother who her father remarried and his eventual tragic death and her own horrific enslavement. Not of the love her mother had for her, or how a joyous future had been planned for us together, two kingdoms united by a friendship could never be as strong as one united by love my father always said.

I turned back to my mother, my true feelings hidden behind a masquerade of a smile and I spoke "Please mother, give Snow White a chance to prove herself; she has just met me and is new to the workings of our family. Let her get accustomed and then judge her by her real character." My mother seemed to contemplate this option for a moment before accepting these terms and nodding and strolling down the hallway as though we hadn't just had a shouting match. I slowly walked back to Snow's room determined to try to win her forgiveness when I herd a scream coming from down the corridor. I once again was running, this time not caring what people thought. I reached her room, to find the door thrown open and Kane standing there holding Snow by her wrist as she let out another shriek and kicked him about two inches away from his groin. My brain was torn between laughing hysterically at her trying to kick him and ripping his head off for touching her— the later won. I grabbed Kane's shirt and tore him away as I heard a yelp from Snow's direction and sickening crack as Kane released her wrist. I couldn't comprehend the tears behind me I was in such a state of pure rage that all I could do was pound my fists into my brother's gut. All I could think was _"How dare he, the snake, the moron, the vulture!"_ Once my brother had squealed for the millionth time I released my grip enough to let him scuttle away like the monster he was. As I turned for the first time to really look at Snow, I felt nauseous again. Her hair was sopping wet and blood trickled from her forehead and mouth, she clutched her wrist trying to hold in tears and sobs as she bit her still bleeding lip. That was when I noticed she was wearing nothing but a towel. She sat, knees together elbows clutching the large brown, slightly wet, towel which was wrapped haphazardly around her bust. My brain had just switched gears from the brute that had beaten my brother to an actual human being; I crouched down and picked her up. She was as light as the day I woke her up, I tried not to move her much as to keep her wrist still. I spoke soothing words that my godmother had once sang to me "Love shall keep us strong, Love shall keep us safe. And love my dear is why I hold you as you cry."

She looked up at me with these big watery doe eyes and sobbed "Princeton, I'm sorry, oh my. I'm so very sorry. He was watching me, I didn't know. I was so scared. I thought I was alone, and he said that if I yelled that you wouldn't come. And I believed him. And then he hit me when I tried to run and I fell into the bath and then…then." She couldn't finish as another fit of tears came over her. My mind raced as I realized what my brother had done _"He was watching me, into the bath, He was watching me, and he said that if I yelled that you wouldn't come."_ The snake, he had watched before she got into the bath and then he attacked her and God know what he would have done if she hadn't screamed!

I shuddered to think, my precious Snow, I spoke softly "Don't worry, no one will ever harm you again, my love. And there is nothing to apologize for; all you need to know is that I will always be there for you, always." She smiled delicately back at me and then fainted from the pain, her limp body collapsing in my arms.


	3. Cold love

Chapter 3: Snow White

The darkness finally clappsed upon me. The sheer pain split my being into two solid parts: one which was nothing but rage anger and hatred, while the other was of my nature, innocent and helpless crying for me and my pain. My dreams were of the day I was awoken in the forest. I recalled the cold coffin below me, the scent of lilies and lavender, the delicate touch of Princeton's lips as they brushed across mine. I remembered the luminous meadow, the sparkling dew which covered each rock and tree. Joy washed over me as I thought of opening my eyes to the Prince standing there. His arms open wide to me, our embrace and his strong protective arms enclosing me as he scooped me up into his arms. He walked us to his horse and set me upon the noble stead. Oh, how I longed for that idealistic safety once again. Instead I opened my eyes to an elderly man as he shouted to a nurse to get him the needle and thread; I woke to searing pain through out my body. I scream escaped my lips as I woke from a dream into a nightmare like reality. But one thing grounded me, a hand grasped mine. My eyes looked around to find him, Princeton. Strange how in my fright and pain I had forgotten how little I knew about this man. The pain once again raged upon me and I slipped away from consciousness.

The next time I awoke, my pain had simmered down to a constant ache. My forehead had a large gash near my hair line, stitches ran from one end of the wound to the other; my bottom lip had started to swell and was bruised but had stopped bleeding. But the most pain radiated from my wrist, when I looked down I saw severe bruising and swelling. But the doctor had attached a splint that ran from my elbow to my fingers. I looked around my surrounding to see Princeton slumped over in his chair. His hair fell in front of his eyes, curling just in the slightest at the ends. A minuscule snore erupted from deep in his chest: it sounded more like a Lion's purr then anything else. His head lolled atop his shoulders falling back upon his shoulders to rest against the wall. He sat in an ornate armchair, which certainly had been moved so he could be with me as I slept. "Princeton" I whispered "Princeton, are you awake, what's—." I was cut of when his eyes slowly opened and he took my most likely haggard appearance in. "Snow! Oh thank the heavens, you worried me so much. When you just started screaming in your sleep, I was so worried that there had been some internal injuries the doctor couldn't fix! But you're awake, how are you feeling, can I Get you anything: water, food, another blanket?" His voice spluttered around me like a rushing waterfall, fast but still steady within its own rhythm. "I'm fine, I don't need anything. But Princeton what has happened. Last I remember Kane had…he had…well you were carrying me and then I remember a flash of the doctor and that's all. What have I missed while I was unconscious?" I pondered somewhat softly, annoyed how just Kane's name could send shivers down my spine and etch fear in my heart. "Well, Snow you see after I beat Kane he fled the castle grounds. He is probably staying at one of the other residences we have: but I have not sent a messenger to find out yet. For now I am just glad to be rid of him." He finished some what passionately. I felt the terror subside, as I kept saying to myself _"he's gone, away, not returning, you are safe. Princeton is here, you are safe."_ But I think some part of me still knew that I wasn't quite yet out of Kane's grasp. Princeton kept trying to get me to sleep saying things like "Rest is what is required when someone has been injured." And "Would you rather sleep now or regret it later, Snow" I finally agreed if I could sleep in my own bed and not in the infirmary. Princeton made a big deal about how he didn't think I should be moved in my fragile state, that is when I replied as politely as I could put it "Princeton, my legs are not the things that are injured. If you must worry then please do it over something that is logically sound!" After my interjection he agreed but still insisted on carrying me down the hallway to my room.

When I awoke the next day most of my injuries had stopped aching but my wrist still made me cringe if I moved it to much. Over breakfast, which was a lovely array of pastries and jams, if I would like to see the grounds? I remembered the view from my window seat and replied a quick yes. Once we were on the carriage Princeton wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, as the new spring morning was still quite chilly. He pointed out everything from the lovely assortment of fruit orchids they had to the astounding floral gardens. My favorite being the rose garden because of its complex mural made completely of roses in every shape, size and color. As we turned to return home, a potent breeze wafted across us. I shivered and recoiled, snuggling farther into the blanket and as the crisp air stung my checks and lips I turned away to shelter my face, my refuge was Princeton's broad and hard chest. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close but still gently minding my injured arm. The rest of the ride their was smooth but still cold, so I remained in Princeton's arms marveling at how strong he was, but how he still remained tender and gentle as he touched my check. He whispered as we entered the stables "Snow, we're home, we're safe and now I am going to have the cook whip up the most delicious cocoa you have ever tasted." He picked me up without so much as a blink of the eye, he made no show of it, nor did he seem to think me cumbersome in his arms. He instead strolled to the doors as the swung open and kept on walking until we got to the sitting room, where he finally set me down upon the lovely plum chesterfield. As the maid walked in to ask if we needed anything, the prince wrapped me in the blanket once again and told her of his fancy for delicious cocoa. Once she had departed he stroked up a fire in the hearth, and turned to me with his deliciously handsome smile plastered across his face. "Is there something I have done?" I murmured softly while looking at my shoes, secretly very embarrassed by how open I had been the carriage. What a fool I was, to just nestle into him, he truly hadn't expressed any romantic feelings towards me, but yet I was falling for him like a crumbling tower of bricks. "Oh my dear, you need not look so embarrassed" he said, quite straightforward in my book. "You have done nothing wrong; if anything you have given me hope. You had been so glum ever since I woke you. I feared that you would never have any pleasant feelings towards me." He answered. I finally smiled up at him, maybe there was hope. I could just accept my feelings and say that I was beginning to love Princeton; his mother could be convinced to love me. His brother could, well I didn't want to think of Kane at this pleasant moment. Instead I just nodded and nuzzled into the blanket, quietly drinking my cocoa when it came.

The next few weeks were full of trips and adventures; each day arose to find me and Princeton once again off to do some odd task or another. We went to town to watch a festival welcoming Spring, walked along the river that split his kingdom from another, and when it stormed one day, we spent it cuddled up by the fire reading a lovely book full of folk lore and magic. It had been almost a month since I had arrived at the castle; I had come to love many things in my new home. The views, the smells, and even the company…but I still wished to return for a visit to my dear friends at the cottage. So I devised a plan, I convinced Princeton that we should visit them together, I told him of what poor cooks they were and how I thought we should make them a lovely meal because they were probably squabbling over some grub that doc had cooked up. Princeton was quite accepting of my plan up to this point: that was until I told him that I wished to make the meal with him. He stared at me like he was waiting for me to start giggling and shout _"Got you!"_ I, of course, was not anywhere near flippant; I would have made the meal myself but with my arms still in a splint I could do nothing of the sort. When I explained this to him, he quickly said "But we have a chef and a handful of servants who could help you." I smiled back at him, "Yes we do, but you do not understand the point of this is to make the dwarves a home made meal, made by those who care about them, not our servants." After a few days of coaxing and mock begging, he finally agreed. So the next day we set out to do something neither of us really dreamed of doing. We were going to bake together.


	4. A Storm of Dwarves

Chapter 4: Princeton

A light waft of tangy sweetness engulfed my nose as I turned to see Snow pouring more Goose berries into the large metal pot which hung over the fire. I looked back at the task at hand. I was covered in flour; it seemed to dig into every crevasse and curve of my tunic and skin. Snow had even lent it a helping hand by dusting a dollop on my nose just moments previously. My hands were stuck in a sticky mass. This being my third attempt at a pie crust, I now knew why men weren't allowed in the kitchen and how every woman had the right to complain of the work they preformed. "I just can't do it, it's impossible!" I shook my head trying to comprehend how women did this without going crazy or getting dirty. I looked at Snow as proof of my idea she was spotless, no flour, no stains, not even a little bit on her apron which looked newly laundered instead. She turned to me smiling and said "Well I think that the Prince should find this maidenly task quite simple, but of course I will help you." Her smile seemed to reach even her eyes: every ounce of emotion she had seemed to crawl up her face, I doubted that you could every call Snow expressionless. She dumped another cup of flour over my hands and the dough; she then took my left hand with her uninjured hand and slowly kneaded it. Putting pressure just light enough to for me to get goose bumps up and down my arms, but hard enough to really see the dough start to move. She instructed me to push and fold and push and fold until I actually had an elastic like ball in my palm. Then she handed me the largest rolling pin I had ever seen, it was a light wood smooth and solid in my hands. This part I actually enjoyed, rolling the dough out took effort and strength, no wuss could do this easily! Two hours later I collapsed exhausted on to the chair—Snow still working away on some new recipe. Along the back sat seven little baskets full of various treats and provisions; Snow had truly out done herself making everything from gooseberry pie to seven garnish hens with a loaf of bread to go with each. When she finally finished the last batch of pastries, she looked down at me and remarked "Well now this should feed them for today, but I also want to bring the ingredients to make a stew for them." My mouth sat a gaped looking at her with wide eyes, I swallowed and finally said what I had been thinking "Snow, I think that just seeing you would be enough for them any day without such a hullabaloo. I mean we could have any maid do this work instead, we need not do this ourselves!" She stared at me like I had just told her that bunnies were repulsive or that flowers smelled foul. She countered my remark with one as cold as winter itself "Princeton, these men cared for me, they kept me safe and thirdly they didn't burry me alive! I owe them my life a few times over and you wish me to just show up like I am a gift to the world. I may not be strong or as smart as a man of your stature, but I at least have honor to my friends. So if you wish me to be a disgrace to all who truly honor friendship then I am sorry, Princeton." She spat out my name with such fluidity it sounded like a hiss "I just can't meet your demands!" She turned on her heel and ran up the kitchen stairs, presumably to her bed chamber tears rolling down her cheek. If I had any self control I would have kept my mouth shut, but no instead I made the women I love cry. I was beyond moronic; I was on the same level as livestock— dirty, filthy and completely brainless!

I walked down the hallway, I felt like a scolded dog returning to his owner with my tail between my legs. I knocked on her door, saying in my most apologetic tone "Snow, darling, I'm sorry. I know what I said was offensive and incorrect so please can I come in and apologize properly?" She didn't reply or even make any noise that she had heard me. "Snow, please can I just come in and say what a fool I was?" Still nothing came through the door: I started getting a little uncomfortable. Why wasn't she responding? Was she really that upset with me that she wouldn't even grunt in my direction, that didn't seem like her to be so standoffish. Even when she thought me a scandalous mannered playboy she still had the courtesy of opening her door to speak with me, then I started worrying. What if she was hurt or what if Kane had come back or my mother— what if my mother had decided to have another "talk" with Snow. My fist banged against her door, I felt like a beast hammering away at this maiden's door trying to receive passage through. "Snow please let me in, I just want to know your ok…PLEASE!" my voice steadily started rising. But no matter how hard my fists pounded the door no response came from inside the room. I got so frustrated I just grabbed the handle and ripped the door open. I walked into the room and my head turned left and right trying to find her, but she wasn't there. The room was empty. I scrambled around yelling her name "Snow! Snow, where are you?!" that's when I stopped short of the door to see her staring at me like I was a lunatic. Her eyes wide, and her eyebrow furrowed she looked at me applauded and commented "Why, dear sir, do you bellow for me?" I just put my hand to my head shaking and said "I just realized that in the grand scheme of things I truly was a fool, and I came to beg for your forgiveness and when you didn't answer I got worried that Kane had returned or something so I, well by the way you are staring at me I assume you know the rest." When I looked up a small smirk of a smile was reaching the corners of her eyes: "Princeton, I was mad at you because you belittled my very existence and mocked my favorite things in life while telling me that my friends meant nothing to you, that their help was nothing. I am sorry for my very forward argument and my rash response. But please try to understand that when all one has done since birth is cook and clean for others, and finally finds friends who care for you, it is difficult to hear your life mocked." Another wave my idiocy washed over me, "Oh." Was all I could choke out. I was less then pigs and chickens I was the gruel that animals didn't dare consume. My hatred for myself rivaled that of my anger towards Kane. I hurriedly apologized for what felt like the millionth time and then excused myself, telling her that I hoped she got lots of rest because we had a long journey in front of us.

It was the next morning, and I stood staring at the horse who in the beginning was all we needed to carry her and a few items, now we had two horses and a cart fallowed by a mule. Our small trip to the dwarf's cottage had become more of a fiasco without even setting a foot off the castle grounds! But either way at least Snow was talking to me again: but when ever she did her voice carried an edge much like an icicle: sharp and cold. I led the caravan down path after path while Snow sat, silent, on the horse. When we stopped at a stream to take a drink and let the horses' rest, she resumed her statue like pose on a rock near the water: but the whole time remaining deadly quiet. I got so frustrated that I walked straight up to her and spoke "Snow, I know that I made a fool of myself and I am terribly sorry for my blunder; but please I still would like you to enjoy yourself on this trip! What could I do to show you how much I regret what I said, I would anything!?" She looked back at my and a smile cracked across her pale checks, "hmm" she seamed to be thinking of a punishment "ah! I know, to prove you are lament you must go to the hill over yonder" she said pointing up a foothill easily an hour walk to the peak "and pick me a bouquet of wildflowers." If that was all it took to gain her forgiveness it was doable even if it was a little out of my way I would do it make her happy "Ok," I replied "I will pick you the loveliest array of flowers possible!" She started to sake her head "No, I wish to have red primroses— twenty to be precise." She said the smile now turning slightly devious. I hesitated and then smiled back, hopping she noticed my pleading eyes that yelled in my head _"RED!! They are one of the rarest shades, this women is good. I'm never going to get away with anything again!"_ I started up the hill groaning as I looked at the ever shrinking caravan behind my shoulder. As I climbed I noticed the speckles of flowers, most being lavender or white primroses. Once I neared the summit I noticed that the grass grew lush and the trees had given way to a marshy plain and as I turned a curve in the trail I found the treasure I sought: a sea of blood red flowers. I picked at least 3 dozen of the precious flowers amazed at my fortune to find so many, then I turned to run down the hill back to the assembly. Once she had accepted the flowers and apology we were once again on our way. When it was around supper time we reached the dwarf's little cottage.

A little dwarf immerged from the entrance, his face so happy it looked animated he ran up to Snow and I and yanked on her skirt without any word. "Dopey!" Snow exclaimed as I set her on the ground. "Oh sweet Dopey, I bring presents and food! Where is everyone else?" As she asked other dwarves emerged from the cottage. She bent down and kissed each on the top of their heads, just as she had done the day we left. I sent my men to set up a shelter for us to sleep in because I doubted there was room for us in the small house. I told her of my plan and headed off to help, she went to work preparing stew and bread for everyone. All the while humming to herself. After everyone had eaten and the dwarves had given a musical performance joined in by Snow White on vocals— it was time to retire. One of the dwarves, oh what was his name, Doc? Well the dwarf with glasses offered up their room for Snow to sleep in but she politely declined because she knew that I had prepared a separate shelter just for her, so as she wouldn't have to sleep in the company of any men. The candles in her tent lit her silhouette as she fussed about with her nightdress and such. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman I watched would someday soon be my wife; it seemed like that first time I had met her when she was just a newborn and me four years, oh I remembered how I thought she beautiful even as a babe. The brightness from the candles dimmed and faded as the encampment feel into restful slumber. All I could think was of my purpose in life, and how it had always been Snow. My father had devised a plan— two kingdoms united by love. He had befriended Queen White when they were adolescent, many knew of their friendship though few knew that they loved each other. They never acted on their love, because both knew their place as figure heads for their countries, so I guess Snow and I were filling out the love that was lost between the two. I was told even as a youth that love was just as important as my kingdom, and ever since I first heard her sing on her seventh birthday, months before her father's marriage and my father's death, I knew I loved her. But tragedy after tragedy seemed to occur, keeping me at arms length away from her. I departed to my tent, and slept haphazardly across the cot. I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs: Snow cooking away happily in the cottage. The next few days were full of smiles and laughter on all the dwarfs, even the Sour one seemed somewhat content, and Snow's Part. My men seemed more then pleased to eat all her food and listen to her sing as she cleaned and cooked. I was surprised to be having a nice time myself; I even surprised Snow with a bouquet of flowers and a beautiful necklace one day. A red ruby forged by the little men, was the centerpiece, it hung on an emerald silk fabric and looked just flawless against her porcelain skin. Overall the trip seemed to go off without a hitch. And finally it was the day we departed, Snow, once again, kissed each dwarf on their head and crying said her goodbyes. We rode off, the caravan had departed the day before, leaving just a horse for Snow to ride on and enough food to last us the ride home. She smiled back at me as I asked the question that had been burning in my head since the first moment we arrived "Snow, were you happier in the cottage with the dwarves then you are in my palace?" She stared, wide eyed back at me, "Why, Princeton, I love my friends they are kind generous and beyond all wonderful people. But I know that my future does not lie in a cottage; so I would say that I find it pleasurable to be in both places but for different reasons." Her logical answer annoyed me— I mean sure she was _supposed _to be with me, but I wanted her to be with me, not feel like it was her duty!

Hours had passed with silence between us, the sky above us darkened and clouds rolled across them, threatening the unenviable. Thunder cracked across the clearing and lightening sought ground as it streaked across the sky. Snow shuddered and jumped, silent tears running down her checks as she huddled into the horse. I found a large tree that could shelter us for the moment, and made a small fire. I looked up at her and remarked "Snow, my dear everything will be ok. We're relatively safe here, and the storm will pass, and soon we will be safe again in the castle." Tears continued to run down her pale face as she nodded to my voice. She shivered alone near the base of the tree as I tried, fruitlessly to keep the fire going. When at last all my kindling had been soaked through by the pouring rain, I gave up. Instead I cradled Snow in my arms— like I had the day we were riding in the garden. I softly sang to her, old lullabies my godmother had taught me. The thunder shook the ground beneath us and the lighting illuminated the sky in flashes. Snow just snuggled closer to me as her head lolled onto my lap, I stroked her raven curls, twisting and twirling a ringlet around my finger. She drifted to sleep; sitting motionless I waited for the storm to pass.


	5. Kane, a monster and a man

Chapter 5: Kane

The thunder shook the shutters, the lightening creeping through the cracks. The small bungalow I was forced to seek refuge in was nothing more then a peasant's hut decorated like a lord's getaway. I herd the hooves of a cantering mare as she fled with her master, the duke, into the storm. I would make my return to the castle by marrow's day break, back to those cold halls; emptied of anything that was mine. I had finally been rid of a pompous fool of a father, and soon I would extinguish many more pests. I looked upon the fire; each flame flickered and grew, succumbed by the might of the next blaze. I tried to relax against the blood red velvet, but each stroke of the fabric beneath me rendered a rush of memory of _her. Screams and yells, poured out of her mouth: her body yanking and pulling doing anything to escape my grasp. Her tiny wrist enclosed in my fingers: her porcelain skin, her midnight like hair flowing through my fingers, her luscious lips only inches away from me. _NO! I wouldn't dwell in that memory. No matter her beauty and allure— she could only be mine, when a crown adorned my head. And I was determined to have both, my kingdom and her. Neither was in my grasp, but my plan would render them to me. I would have Princeton's head on my mantel, like a hunted buck; and Snow White would be _mine_, forever. The memories once again flooded my mind—_ her tiny wrist snapping in my grasp, soon it would be Princeton's neck instead. _


	6. Oblivion, Love and loss

Chapter 6: Snow White

The thunder faded, the lightening flashed slowly until— nothing. I sat in the black oblivion, a sky-less, bottomless cavern. No direction, no stars, nothing but silence and darkness. A thud sounded around me, low and powerful, it reverberated around me. And then again the sound came, its power ever growing. The sound was not frightening, but comforting- somehow I knew that this power was good. My heartbeat synchronized itself to that of the sound, a thud for a pound, one deep breath to another, our beings parallel to one another. I lay in oblivion at peace with the moonless sky because I knew that the sound I herd came from him, my prince.

Just as the storm had faded, the darkness gave way to light. Princeton was sitting on his noble steed, smiling back at me, the sunset framing him like an odd halo. He stretched out his arm and gave me his hand. My head was still filled with such bliss; I had realized that I truly loved the man before me. I needed him like I needed air, I breathed him in. He may not always have been as forward as I wished, nor was he the most intelligent when it came to matters of the female kind— but what man was? All I knew was that he would be constant, honorable and true to me. He would be my sunrise and I his sunset, never wavering never absent. Our souls would meld to be more then Snow and Prince, we would become one. One entity pulled and bound by love, two roses intertwined, two rivers flowing as one, two hearts beating together for all eternity. I could hear his heartbeat around me, it remained as a little reminder that our love lived.

I lifted my own to feel his warm supple skin, instead a grip tightened around my wrist as if to pull me up. A single crack of lightening flashed through the new dawn, the hand that held mine was boney and cold my head jerked up startled as I gazed upon Kane. He stood there with his crooked half smile spread across his face "Snow White, We met once again. And this time he can't save you." His voice seemed sourer then before, it held no reminisce of his brothers. I tore my gaze from him and looked around to see Princeton's limp body draped across the grass, his red cloak indistinguishable against the blood. A scream flew out my mouth I tried to run to leave this monstrous creature… to save my love, the ear splitting thuds that had echoed through my ears just moments before seemed to grow fainter every moment that Kane held my wrist. I yanked my hand from his grasp, and ran as fast as my feet could bear, kicking my shoes off in the first steps. I reached Princeton in a matter of seconds I gazed upon him; his slumber was not that of a young child or an elderly counterpart, but that of a nightmarish sleep. He tossed and groaned, tangled in his cloak and soaked in the blood the spilled from his side: a knife had been plunged deeply into his back. The sun had been hidden once again by the clouds that brought lightening, as another bolt crashed down to earth it glinted off sliver near Princeton's arm. A sword, I felt my fingers grasp the leather wrappings that covered the handle just as a cold hand gripped my shoulder. I turned and stood to face Kane; carrying the sword behind my back I looked him straight in those dark eyes that had haunted me many nights. "I never thought that someone could be such heatless to his own family, I never thought that a man could monopolize and control the world around him like a game of chess, I never thought that a human could be a beast, and then I met you Kane." I said my voice colder then the dead of winter, with each clause his eyes widened as if to say "Snow White is not being a helpless little woodland creature?!" and decided to answer his question in a slightly more aggressive way "Dear sir, you don't honestly think that I would sit here and cry, helpless little maiden, as my love died and his killer took the throne and the kingdom! I may be a polite, courteous woman, but I am no fool! Nor am I any weakling!" I spat out at him as I clutched the hilt of the sword tighter and took my stance and started sparring with Kane. My first stroke grazed off Kane's arm leaving a streak of broken skin, but my second plunge was met by his own weapon. I had been taught the basics of swordplay by my father when I was just a child, but remarkably I seemed to remember enough to block his strokes and yield a few of my own blow. Within a few minutes Kane had been marked with several minor scratches and me with just one, which had cut my skirt and left a slight blood trail down my leg. Kane once again plunged his sword within inches of my arm, I turned ready to counterattack, but instead he grabbed my skirt and yanked me to him. He had one hand around my throat and another at my waist, yanking me just parallel to him. I tried to struggle away but his grip only tightened, he spoke in a whisper against my ear "My little Snow White, I always knew you were a little bit feisty, but now…" he tucked his head into my hair and breathed "now I am sure you are just untouched as newly fallen snow." His little chuckle sent shivers down my spine, my hands grabbed at air around his waist. I had failed, know all that was left was pain and failure. My Princeton lay dying, I lay in the grasp of a murder and monster— no prince to save me, and no way to save myself. Doom came upon me and all I regretted in my life was that I never told Princeton that I loved him… I was about to let myself fall into the end, when I felt the hilt of Kane's knife in my clutch.


	7. The Backstabber with a necklace

Chapter 6: Kane

I felt the blade crush into my side, pain and rage hit me like a wave collapsing upon the shore. The elegant vision of midnight curls phased in and out as I gasped for air and pleaded for the pain to subside. My body shook in spasms, I could see shadows and then my sight returned. I felt at my side, my knife had struck right above my hip almost on my back- a wound eerily parallel to that of my brother's. I grasped the handle and yanked with all my might, gritting my teeth as the blade slid out. I turned to finally face her, as I wrapped my fist over the now bloody, oozing wound I glimpsed her as she backed away, she looked up at me disgusted by either me or her actions, I didn't know which. She ran, she flew, she left; to kneel by my brother. She gazed into his eyes, mending his wound and caring for him, while I stood, bleeding. Another rush of pain hit me, I knew that no matter what I did; she would always love him, just like father had loved him. I clutched my side and limped to Princeton's horse, I did my best to ride away without looking back or thinking of her and him but ultimately all I could see was her face looking at me with disgust. Her beautiful red lips up turned, her stunning brown eyes crinkled and her perfectly curled locks askew. She may have only been a woman, but she fought like a rabid man, that only left my mind to wonder more about her fiery spirit- my mind escaped the pain for a moment to dwell in a dream. Her in my arms, wrapped together like one, she would be mine and I could do as I wished and make her my queen, oh what a dream. Her silky ebony curls drifting through my hands, her elegant fingers stroking my check as she whispered lovely nothings, her red supple lips enclosed around mine in a tournament for power. God how I longed for her to be at my side, instead all I felt was the pain emanating from my wound. I rode off into the storm, steadily making my way back to the Duke's residence to recover. When I reached the iron gates several soldiers and the duke were waiting for me, "Sir! What happened?!" the moronic duke shouted "God, you went after them didn't you, what did I tell you! No good can come from any woman named after weather! Snow White may sound like pretty white flakes but it is a ragingly powerful storm, and you go off and show up proclaiming that you want to tame such nature, you would have better luck capturing a wood nymph or a fairy then that woman!" I was lead into the house groaning all the way, when we reached the doctor's quarters they lay me on a bed where I fell exhausted, into a restless slumber, only to dream of her, my angel and my sin. I saw my self sitting on a throne decorated with velvet and jewels, a crown adorned my brow and at my side sat a beautiful maiden. She bore a midnight blue dress of some silken material, every inch of her body coated with such a pliable, smooth, enticing fabric. I felt passion take me, longing for her, a desire for power and the feeling of control once again in my grasp. I looked down at my palm to see a necklace sitting there, a blood red ruby sat as the centerpiece, hung on an emerald colored silk chain. Turning it over I could see my own reflection in the gem- and behind me the reflection of Snow White, standing chained and crying, the only way I could ever make her mine now. I felt the ruby in my palm, smooth and solid as I awoke. I looked down at it like I had in the dream and smiled; this necklace was mine by happenstance. She had worn it and as her knife had plunged into me I stole her necklace. And so would I steal her and the throne from Princeton, I had been rash and ill-advised but I wouldn't make that mistake again. I pondered once more my glorious future and what I would do to achieve it- anything. I would see Princeton dead by my own hand to reach the throne and Snow White would be mine even if she was in chains, no matter what it would all be _**mine.**_


	8. Tears and a ring

Chapter 8: Princeton

She ran, her footfalls as loud as the thunder above each step bringing her closer to me. She knelt near me, the soft silk of her torn gown being tied around my side; she looked into my eyes smiling with quivering lips as she saw I was awake. T tried to muster up enough energy to tell her how much she meant to me. Instead she started talking "well now you've gotten us into quite a muddle haven't you, you got your best outfit all muddy and bloody and made me have to rip my dress…" her feeble attempts to make me smile drifted away as tears fell from her beautiful doe like eyes. Finally the words I had wished to say came pouring out "Snow, my wonderful Snow, are you ok, are you hurt?" she shook her head but whimpered as she looked down at the make shift bandages which now had my blood stains on them. "Good, I heard you fight him, I always knew your strength didn't only lay in your quick wit" a smile glimmered on her face for a moment before disappearing again as she heard the groan escape my mouth. I knew what I had to do, I couldn't leave her, I didn't want to. I couldn't bare to think of myself in heaven as she remained here it was almost as bad as the prospect of hell. I urged my hands to enclose hers and looked at her with all the strength I had left. "I know it's customary for the man to kneel, but you have to excuse me as I'm not in a fit shape to do so…" She looked oddly bewildered as she stared down at me. "Snow White I have loved you since the day you were born, the moment your mother showed you off, when I saw little ruby mouth and those beautiful eyes…" my words blurred and I fought to remain in the present and in her presence "I have loved you even when all I could glimpse of you was a raven curl and the beautiful notes that you sung, I have loved you since the day that stupid dove gave me your kiss instead of your magical lips, I have loved you with all my heart from the day I awoke you to this moment. And no matter how much this wound pains me; I would stand and fight if that is what you wished... I need you Snow, I want you, all I can say is that I hope that this moment will not end with tears of grief and pain but of sighs and smiles." My hand left hers only for a moment as I groped in my pocket and came out with the ring box. I opened it; the ruby and sapphire were thrown into a glimmering and shimmering array only to be out done by the diamond that lay in between the two. The mix of red blue and sparkling white lay on the golden band that was engraved with the saying the came pouring our of my lips next "I will love you Snow White forever and for always." She looked at me as tears silently dripped down her porcelain cheek. "Snow White will you marry me?"


	9. The Past and the future

Chapter 9: Snow White

The white lace felt crisp and soft against my palm. I looked in the mirror; my reflection was one of searing beautiful. In my lifetime I had worn rags, cleaned and scrubbed floors. I had cooked while wearing heels; I had danced and sung with dear friends. My life was one of a journey. I had been a slave to fate for to long, watching others fight my battles. And by the time I had learned my lesson, by the time I had woken the slumbering dragon of my soul- it was almost to late. My happily ever after was slipping down the drain. I had clutched Princeton's hand for hours, tears dropping on our hands as I prayed for his life. Our salvation had come in the form of my dear friends. Grumpy had seen the storm and was worried. So on his way to work he had gone up the path to the castle. His face, with that sour scowl set across his lips, and his eyebrows crushed together. That was what Princeton woke up to. Happy almost fell off his chair when he heard Princeton holler. Thankfully Princeton healed spectacularly, and about 2 months after I had been awakened I was walking down the isle.

My dress blended to my skin like milk on snow. The lace collar and the sweeping skirt only seemed to heighten the smooth silk of my bodice. Everything I wore was a pure white, that was everything but the ring I would adorn in only a few moments. I heard the first trickling notes of the organ and flute: played by Grumpy and Sleepy. Happy was clearing his throat before he piped in with some Barton cords. All the other dwarfs sat in the front pews, surrounded by many other guests from Princeton's kingdom. I took a deep breath and stepped forward into the church. The isle had been given a glorious makeover, white flowers were hanging from ceiling to floor on the walls on my left and right. But tears stung my eyes as I took in the wave of color on all sides of me. Primroses- simple beautiful and exquisite flowers. They were one of the most common wildflowers, but red primroses were as rare as a blizzard in June. But yet each wall, pew and even the ground was bathed in red primroses. I turned my gaze up to the man standing at the end of the isle. He stood his rustic brown hair combed perfectly, his cream skin set into relief by his luscious lips that mouthed the words I had waited my whole life to hear "I Love You" but that's not where his beauty ended. He was wearing a white tunic and white boots and tights to match. But I think that my favorite part of his attire was the sparkle in his eyes. I knew my own reflected back that glorifying smile, along with the half hidden smirk. We had both shared some stolen moments the night before.

His words had spilled over me like molten lava; he had shared the truth of my mothers life. That she had loved two men, one being Princeton's father. Of course that had been a crush when they were young, it had grown to be just a strong friendship. She had married my father, and the King had married too. But on my birth my mother had betrothed me to a boy, Princeton. But upon her death and later my father's new marriage, the documents were burned. No one knew of my betrothal except the boy. And the day Princeton had seen me near the well, he had come to rescue me from the queen. But instead he was captured, and ransomed out to his mother. So by the time he could once again search for me, I was already in a deep slumber. But what ever my past-I was staring at my future.

I walked the last few steps to stand across Princeton, gazing into his eyes, somewhat oblivious to the Minister who was now talking. "We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Not only do we join a loving couple but two families and two countries. This marriage marks the beginning of a new dynasty." His voice sure and strong continued but I was lost in thought. Images of the future flashed forward in my eyes. Images of me and Princeton together forever, little girls squealing as they're chased by their older brothers, a baby held close to my heart. Waking up everyday to Princeton's eyes, and going to sleep each night with Princeton's strong arms around me.

"And do you Princeton Ferdinand Habsburg take Snow White to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the ministers words left a ringing in my ears but my heart leapt as I heard Princeton speak "I do" Princeton's smile was broadening as the moments crept forward. "And do you Snow White take Princeton Ferdinand Habsburg to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smiled and nodded my head "I do, but Princeton I take you as more then a husband but also as my soul mate." My voice echoed around the church only to be out done my the Ministers proclamation " then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The music played by a now exuberant group of dwarfs did nothing to dull my senses as Princeton enveloped me in his arms, turning my world upside down as his lips brushed mine. The kiss was nothing like the one shared months previous. This kiss was filled with more then longing, it was filled with wondrous hope. It held not only the pleasure of two people but the destinies of countries. When we finally broke apart I looked Princeton in the eyes and smiled wide, I was looking at my husband.


End file.
